blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Show Posts - ZombiLoin
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;area=showposts;u=127. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 7, 2016 04:39:38 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - ZombiLoin Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of ZombiLoin » Show Posts » Messages Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Messages - ZombiLoin Pages: 1 1 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: (2nd) Transfer of Leadership for the Divine Entente and a warning. « on: June 01, 2015, 03:34:29 PM » Quote from: Deutsch Afrika on June 01, 2015, 03:00:35 AM Quote from: Mao Zedong on June 01, 2015, 02:57:11 AM Deutsch Afrika, ere you aware of the fact that Henry is a known raider when you appointed him as leader? http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=238.msg2539#msg2539 He had a divine mandate for his mission, something which we in the Divine Entente respect. Well, I mean, he raided me... And I'm in your new MDL... 2 Gameplay & Suggestions / Reserve Army/National Guard « on: May 17, 2015, 08:54:01 PM » You know how when you demobilize troops, they lose all of their military training? It's like they forget every single thing they learned in the military? Well, cry no more, because having a Reserve Army/National Guard option would allow you to demobilize troops while having them keep some kind of training. The down side would either be that their original training level would be halved (if you send elite troops to the reserve or NG they get downgraded to standard, etc.) or that their training level would degrade down a turn each time. There may also be growth penalties to having a large amount of reserve troops (although the penalties for having a large R/NG should not be as great as those for having a large standing army.) 3 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: Add cities - Strategic improvement « on: May 14, 2015, 06:58:14 PM » Additionally, I think it would be cool if there was a separation between a "standing army" and a "war-time draft army." I think it would reduce the amount of elite-mobs that every body is fond of. This would tie into the cities offensive thing by making you send your best troops to defend your most strategically important points, while you could use your draft army as a buffer or a reserve force. 4 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: THG condems DL for the raiders they are. « on: May 13, 2015, 11:24:56 PM » Yeah, the naked dude didn't seem very polite... 5 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: THG condems DL for the raiders they are. « on: May 13, 2015, 11:11:24 PM » So, uh, do you mind me asking why Kaleshnia decided to disband the previous alliance? 6 Gameplay & Suggestions / More customization/roleplaying options. « on: May 13, 2015, 10:00:22 PM » It would be pretty cool if we had some more roleplaying options, like military - uniforms, list of major cities, descriptions of native culture, maybe a little bit of the history, maybe even some examples of art from your nation. Obviously this would all be secondary to actual gameplay changes and improvements but it would be pretty cool to see stuff like this implemented. Pages: 1 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2